


Movie Nights

by Winemom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Vaginal Sex, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winemom/pseuds/Winemom
Summary: Fic Summary:This is just going to be a little series on Angela and Reinhardt's relationship starting post-Uprising event on into current Overwatch recall. Prepare for fluff, sex, and a tiny bit of drama. {And if there's any interest, I might write up everything pre-relationship/early Overwatch about the pair of them if anyone's interested.}--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Summary:In which Angela is a grade C grandpa fucker. {Don't worry, she works her way up to an A+ eventually.} There's fluff, there's sex, and I promise there's going to be a couple more chapters than this. Just, be gentle, it's my first time posting any of my fics.





	1. Playing Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend that plays Reinhardt and constantly keeps my tiny angelic ass safe and out of game listens to me prattle on about this ship and our headcanons around it. D, you're amazing. ♥  
>   
> If you feel so inclined, I've started a [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/winemom) for those that feel like supporting. There's no obligation, just reading this mess means the world to me. ♥

           Snowstorms in Zurich could be nightmarish, especially in a military base tucked slightly away from the rest of the populace. It wasn’t anything that Angela was unfamiliar with, but that didn’t mean the chill was any less biting, especially while trying to run across the open courtyard. She’d just gotten done with a work out not five minutes earlier and she was trying to get through the snow back to her apartment where she could shower in peace and maybe have a cup of coffee. At least the first part of that she would have handled in the gym’s supplied showers, but the pipes were frozen solid and there were plumbers there trying to mitigate the damage. That had more than a few people worried about the piping in the residential area.

           “Angela!” The familiar shout from their commander had the shivering blond reluctantly stopping in her tracks.    
           “Can I help you, Jack? It’s rather cold out here.” She retorted, trying her hardest to keep her teeth from chattering.    
           “I just wanted to warn you that the pipes under the main apartment building burst. There are people working on it, but it might be a couple days before you have water back.” There was the slightest sheepish expression on his face as she cursed her luck out loud.       
           “Is there any place with running water, now? How did this even happen?”    
           “We’re not sure beyond contractors cutting corners. There should be hot water in the secondary building, there are people over there now ensuring there’s enough padding to keep those pipes intact.” A sigh escaped Angela as she stomped towards the other building.    
           “I don’t suppose there are any empty apartments there right now?” She asked, having to speak up as she was pointedly not looking at the man-in-charge.    
           “No, but I’m sure if you ask someone…” He trailed off as she waved her hand in understanding. Just perfect, now she was freezing cold and smelly  _ and _ she had to convince someone to let her in to use their shower.

           Once she was inside, she paused for a moment just to get the feeling back in her fingers and toes as she pondered the list of inhabitants. There weren’t too many people here that she knew well, much less well enough to ask to use their bathroom for a shower… Her train of thought was broken off as the door was yanked open and a familiar booming voice filled the hall. “Ah, liebling! What brings you to this side of the complex?” Reinhardt asked, giving the doctor a bright smile that was absolutely infectious.    
           “Something that you might be able to help me with, actually. The water in my building is out, do you think I could borrow your shower?” She looked a little hopeful, biting her lower lip. She’d been in Reinhardt’s apartment a couple of times, mostly checking on him after long missions where he’d been injured and she was worried about him. Well, there was that one movie night they had after Angela had been stressed out with work. That memory had her very glad that her cheeks were still ruddy from the cold. They’d not done anything, well, questionable, but Angela could have sworn there had been undertones of something more than friendship. Or maybe that was just her being hopeful. 

           “Of course! Anything you need of mine is at your disposal.” He graciously motioned towards the stairwell that lead down to his basement apartment, having to be retrofitted since it was the only place that actually had a high enough ceiling clearance for him.   
           “Reinhardt, you are a blessing.” Angela bounced up on her tiptoes and stretched up as far as she could just to be able to kiss his cheek before heading down that way. “I owe you for this, and there’s no shrugging this off. Just name your price.” She was insistent, knowing that he’d find a way to wiggle out of having her do anything for him one way or another. He had far too big of a heart when it came to doing good things for people.    
           “Mm, perhaps just having you smell a little better would be nice. What were you doing, wrestling a skunk?”    
           “Reinhardt!” A laughing shout escaped her at that accusation, the pair of them falling into a friendly back and forth, teasing one another over one thing or another til he got the door open for the two of them. It was nice to relax and laugh with one of the other agents. Too often she was butting heads with Jack and Gabriel, or even just Overwatch in general over their militaristic ways. Often enough, she and Reinhardt had similar criticism which lead to her feeling at least somewhat reassured in her convictions.

           “I… Well, there is one thing I would like for you to do for me. If it’s not too much trouble.” Reinhardt started, looking away as he hung his coat up. “I enjoyed that movie night we had. Could we do it again?” This time he looked at her, raising his eyebrow as he reached for her coat. Now she had a bright smile of her own for him.   
           “Please! I thought it might be a bit too forward to ask myself, but that was so much fun. It’s a wonderful break to the monotony of working in the lab.” Not to mention she loved spending time with Reinhardt. Often the movie was background noise as he told her fantastic stories of his time with the crusaders or the mischief that he got into while he was younger, all of which were much more interesting than what was going on on screen anyways. “Actually, are you busy tonight? With the water off in my apartment, I can’t even make myself any coffee, so…” She trailed off, hoping she didn’t sound too pushy about wanting to stay with him for a while. That seemed to perk him up quite a bit.    
           “You are assuming you can handle how strong I make my coffee! I will start a pot while you bathe.” A soft laugh escaped her as she nodded. “That sounds like a plan.”

           She felt disgusting. Completely and utterly disgusting. There was cold, dried sweat caked into her gym clothes, and she was sticky. It didn’t take too long for her to get the hot water running and step in for a good scrub. One thing that surprised her was the fact that Reinhardt actually had shampoo and conditioner, but he did have the best hair out of all the men on base. She took a good twenty minutes just enjoying the hot water as it massaged the soreness out of her muscles and the cold out of her fingers and toes. No matter how much she loved the snow, nothing could forgive the frostbite risking cold against bare skin. Once she felt sufficiently clean and warm, she stepped out and grabbed her towel. Or at least what she thought was a towel. It was little more than a strip of cloth used for drying off hands, certainly not enough fabric to actually dry herself off. This could, well, this could prove to be interesting.

           “Reinhardt? I need a hand.” Angela called from a crack in the door, carefully positioning herself where the hand towel was blocking anything of questionable appropriateness. She could hear him start in on some statement that she could only guess was a lewd joke before stopping himself and clearing his throat.   
           “On my way!” He called as he walked his way from somewhere in the living room towards the bathroom. “Now, how may I be of assistance?” His voice dropped off slightly, seeing her standing in the bathroom door as she was now. Was he blushing? He seemed to pause, taking in what he could of her before averting his eyes to seem like he wasn’t staring, but she could swear he was still trying to catch a glance from the corner of his eye.  
           “It seems I didn’t pick up a full size towel. Do you mind grabbing me one?” She opened the door just a little more, testing the waters more fully. Oh, there was certainly the hint of redness in his cheek now, and while he seemed to be keeping his eyes on anything but her, his gaze did not feel fully averted.   
           “Ah, they’re in the closet out here, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know that.” He explained, casting a sheepish glance towards her before stepping away to grab the more appropriately sized towel. He stepped back, holding the towel out for her as if he expected her to retreat more into the bathroom before grabbing it. It was a short game of chicken, one that Angela wasn’t going to lose. Instead of going backwards to cover herself, she stepped forward, bumping the door more fully open so she could reach through and show off one generous side of bare skin.   
           “Thank you.” She replied, grinning at him and turning just a bit more as she saw the blush even brighter in his face before the door closed.

           Once the door was closed, that bit of bravado escaped her and she leaned against the thin wood that separated her from the man that had just seen more of her than she’d shown off to anyone she was vaguely interested in the last six months. And she was more than vaguely interested in Reinhardt. That was a crush she’d been harboring for far longer than she wanted to admit to. After a few deep breaths she went back to trying to dry herself off, after all, Reinhardt did promise her coffee after her bath.

           Dirty clothes were shoveled away in a bag, half-dry hair tucked up in a messy bun, and clean clothes on. Sort of. She did bring leggings and, well, underwear to put on under her dress, but she was forgoing that for the moment. It was still a game at the moment, and she just wanted to see if they’d get to the point where he might notice. She neatly stacked her damp towels aside before heading out to hopefully have a warm drink. “I’m rather jealous of how large your shower is. I feel like I barely have room to wiggle in mine.” She used that to announce her presence, as if he couldn’t hear the soft padding of bare feet across his floor. Which he might not, considering how his head jerked upward in response.   
           “Ah, a blessing and curse of being as large as I am.” He replied, still seeming rather distracted. “I did make coffee, as promised, shall I get you some?” The question seemed more like a formality than something she needed to reply to considering he was already up off of the couch and walking towards the kitchen.   
           “That sounds heavenly.” There was a slight spring to her step as she walked quickly behind him, wanting to catch up to him.

           “So, you were coming in from training?” He asked, back to her as he collected a mug for her.   
           “Ah, yes, I’ve been slacking lately.” There was a bit of a laugh in her voice there. “I don’t mean to miss working out with everyone else as much as I do, but there’s so much work to be done.” She looked back behind her, finding an empty bit of countertop where she could hoist herself onto. Or at least she attempted to. Apparently the countertops were custom for Reinhardt’s height as well.   
           “Let me.” There was a warm chuckle that accompanied the offer as he picked her up and placed her atop the countertop. Angela’s hands went to his arms, balancing herself with the shift from standing to sitting.   
           “Thank you again Rein-” She trailed off as she turned her head towards him, barely an inch or two separating them right then. His hands were still close, not on her waist anymore, but resting on either side of her thighs, she could still feel the heat coming off of him he was so close.

           “Reinhardt…” She murmured, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him. They both seemed uncertain at the moment, Angela swore she could feel her heart in her throat as he seemed to lean just the slightest bit closer before he started to retreat. That had her scrambling, hands flying up to gently cup his face. No, no, no, she was not going to let this chance slip by, not now. “Reinhardt, please-” That’s when she was cut off, warm lips pressing against her’s, beard tickling her skin as he pressed her slightly backwards. Her hands moved backwards, tangling in his hair as his arm wrapped around her, supporting her back as he kissed her deeper. One of her arms wrapped around his neck as her leg tossed his waist, trying to hold closer to him as he continued kissing her til the pair of them were left gasping for air, Angela ever so slightly sooner than Reinhardt.

           Now there was another pause, but only for a couple of moments as they took several deep breaths. Just long enough for either of them to voice any opposition. Nothing was said, Angela just pulled him a little closer and he took that for the invitation it was, kissing her again as one hand ran up her thigh. She used her leverage against his body to pull herself up slightly so his hand could slip under her skirt easier, kissing him deeper until he pulled back. A tiny whine escaped her as she looked up at him disappointed until she caught the grin on his face. Of course, his had made it’s way to her ass and now the lack of clothing was coming back to haunt her. “Naughty girl.” He purred, his large hand squeezing one of her cheeks as he moved his lips down against her neck. “Were you counting on this? Or were you just hopeful?” That deep rumbling voice against her skin had her trembling and trying to ignore the growing wetness between her legs.    
           “Hopeful. Just, very hopeful.” She bit her lip as he continued to kiss and nip his way down her neck, both hands now working her skirt up over her thighs to settle around her hips.

           He pulled back again, shifting her down slightly so as he knelt between her legs, his brow raised slightly as if asking permission. Like he honestly had to ask, she nodded eagerly, teeth still worrying at her lip. Once she was settled somewhat comfortably on the counter, he settled himself between her legs. He started with kisses along her inner thigh, slow and teasing from her knee towards what she actually wanted his lips on. She could just barely see that he was smiling from her position, enjoying teasing her even though her patience was wearing thin as her need for him grew. Hands shot down to bury themselves in his hair as she squirmed. That's when he pulled back, still grinning. “Ah, libeling, don't you know good things come to those that wait?” Now he was just being cruel, bringing a hand up between her legs to run a thick thumb over her slick lips. “And you seem to be craving something good.” That made her drop back, biting down on her thumb as he returned to giving her those same teasing kisses as before.

           She was almost to her limit by the time he finally finished making his way up the relatively short expanse of skin, moaning weakly as his warm tongue lapped against her soaked lips. That drew a sharp whine from the blonde under him, one hand sliding down to tangle in his thick hair, the other staying close to her mouth to keep herself from making too much noise. Now she could feel him smiling against her skin as his tongue slipped into her, a preliminary taste as his hand settled on the flat expanse of stomach to slightly pin her down as his thumb barely flicked her tender clit. Hips bucked as his tongue pressed further inside of her, thumb working in tandem to draw her closer to an orgasm.

           After all of that teasing, it felt like it took him mere seconds to wear her down, even if she was trying her hardest to last longer than a few moments under his practice hands. She cried his name as her back arched up off of the counter and tugged firmly on his hair. There was scarcely a time she could remember orgasming that hard, generally egged on by some toy or other extra measure and not just someone that knew what he was doing all to well. She was left panting and twitching as he stood, scooping her up in his arms. “You try to hard to keep quiet. I should break you of that habit.” And there he was teasing again, kissing and nuzzling at her neck. She should reply, shouldn’t she? It was hard to think of proper words beyond pleading with him at the moment.   
           “Reinhardt, please…” She mumbled, dropping her head onto his shoulder. Wasn’t that all she’d been saying the past while now? There were more words in her vocabulary, she swore that.   
           “Are you afraid they’d hear you?”   
           “Yes.” It was her turn to nuzzle now, kissing down against his shoulder as he carried her off to what she assumed to be his bedroom.

           By the time he dropped her on the rather plush bed, she’d managed to recover a little, now intending to return the favor he’d paid her. “Come here, you.” She purred, reaching up and grabbing him by the collar to kiss him again, hands running down his well muscled chest. It was a sight she knew well considering how often he went around shirtless, but it wasn’t something she knew by touch. Yet. She planned to, if he didn’t change his mind on this arrangement afterwards. There was a rumble in his chest that she couldn’t tell if he was chuckling or purring and she’d be enjoying it much more if it wasn’t making his mustache tickle her nose. He looked confused as she pulled back, but seemed to relax at the fact that she was giggling and trying to work his shirt off of him. “Mmm, you need a bit of a trim if we’re going to keep this up, you’re tickling me too much.” She teased him a little as she leaned up and kissed him again, briefly before she started, kissing and nipping down his shoulder. He chuckled as his hands snuck under the edge of her skirt again, working it up slowly.   
           “Already thinking of making this a regular thing?” He asked, sounding more curious than anything. There was a pause as she pulled back, letting him free her of the little bit of fabric she had on.    
           “If there aren’t any objections? I would very much like to.” She admitted with a blush, looking down as her hands ran along his sides. How had she missed the fact that he was sculpted like a literal god? His finger tucked up under her chin, bringing her up to face him again.   
           “I would like to see how this goes myself.” He admitted before leaning down, kissing down her neck again as his hands came up to cup her breasts.

As much as Angela was enjoying the bulk of the attention being paid on her, she wanted more of Reinhardt, wanted to make sure he was as satisfied as she was. “Oh, roll over you big lug.” She groaned, trying to nudge him over, but she couldn’t move him all on her own unless he wanted her to. There was a chuckle that escaped him as he obliged her, rolling over onto his back with a thump.   
           “Demanding, aren’t we?” His eyebrows waggled as she laughed now. “Oh yes, aren’t you used to that from us working together so long?” She tossed her leg over him, straddling his waist with a smirk. Large hands came down to rest on her hips as she ran her hands over his chest again.    
           “God, you are so handsome.” It was less of a light bulb revelation on Angela’s part, just something she wanted to say as her hand brushed across his cheek. He just grinned at her brightly.

           “Are you just now realizing that?” She should have known that he was teasing by her tone, but an extremely quick “No!” left her before it registered to her. A blush spread across her cheeks as she shifted, burying her head in his chest.    
           “Are you going to keep teasing me like this, or are you going to let me fuck you some time tonight?” That might have come out a might bit testier than she meant it, but he was starting to fluster her something terrible. The pause before he responded, though, had her raising her head curiously. Was there a problem.    
           “Well, liebling, there is a bit of a problem.” He started, looking the slightest bit sheepish.    
           “Oh! Well, that’s not a problem, you know, most men your age suffer from the same thing. If we need to, I-” Angela was cut off by Reinhardt’s booming laughter, shifting slightly where he could look up at her better.    
           “Darling, getting an erection is not the problem. I have scared off more than one partner from how large I am. I would rather not count you as one of them.” That certainly surprised her.    
           “I have said I always like a challenge.” It was her turn to tease now, sliding further down to rock their hips together gently. She wouldn’t lie, even through the layers of fabric, he felt huge. The kind of huge that she wondered needed some kind of scientific study behind. Reinhardt’s warm laughter pulled her out of those thoughts.

           “You never cease to surprise me.” He admitted as he rolled his hips, almost making Angela squeak from the sudden height and the tease of how full she’d be with him inside of her.    
           “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” A soft hum escaped her as she shifted down where she could start wriggling his pants off. “You’ll never know what exactly to expect from me.” She was only half paying attention to what she was saying there, spending much more time focused on getting his pants off and… Wow. “Holy shit.” It was whispered, but she was fairly certain that he could still hear what she said by the quiet in the room.    
           “I told you that the sight of it has scared some partners off.” His tone shifted from that almost nervous edge to one with pride. Honestly, she could see exactly why he was so proud, he was massive and not even fully erect.    
           “Only the weak ones. Though, I might need a bit of stretching before I can take it myself.” There was no use in lying about that, it would just end up in her hurt and him disappointed.

           With that said, though, she settled back down on him, one hand on his cock as she started stroking it. He was so thick that she almost couldn’t get her hand entirely around him, but the appreciative moan that escaped him help prove that it didn’t matter. She started slowly, stroking firmly and consistently before she leaned down, teasing his head with her tongue as her hand sped up. His hand cupped the back of her head as she worked moved along his shaft, tongue gently teasing the band of tissue along it. There were gentle words of praise hanging in the air between groans and moans that reassured Angela’s movements to the point of taking the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking firmly as her other hand gently squeezed his balls. Actually deep throating him was out of the question at the moment, but it seemed that her handjob skills were up to par when not too much later he came, her voice on his lips enough to give her goose bumps. He came more than she expected, coughing a bit after swallowing as much as she could, leaving quite a bit of it pooling on his stomach. “Do you still think you’ll be able to handle me, liebling?” He asked as Angela pulled herself up next him.   
           “I certainly want to try.”

           Her knee-jerk reaction was to just snuggle up next to him and enjoy that bit of a recovery period, but she pulled herself off of the bed to get something to clean up with. That had Reinhardt reaching out to gently grab her wrist, looking worried. “Is everything alright?” A soft chuckle escaped her as she pulled his hand to kiss the back of it.   
          “Yes, I’ll be right back, I promise.” That warmed her heart that he wanted her to stay. In their line of work one night stands seemed to take precedence and that really wasn’t Angela’s thing. She took a moment to clean herself up and snagged a wet washcloth for him. “I suppose we’re not going to actually have a movie night, are we?” It was a teasing question she asked as she sat down next to him, cleaning the pool of cum off his stomach.    
           “We could, if you’re not too tired.” He suggested, reaching up and gently pushing her bangs out of her face. “That sounds like the perfect way to end the evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly to fall into timeline better.


	2. A Little Less Action A Little More Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Angela is a grade B grandpa fucker. There's a little less sex in this one, but there are some important moments in there for them relationship wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel so inclined, I've started a [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/winemom) for those that feel like supporting. There's no obligation, just reading this mess means the world to me. ♥

           Apparently, Angela dozed off hard. She didn’t exactly know where she was, but she could hear a tv and she was pretty sure she’d drooled on the pillow under her. There was the temptation to snuggle back down and doze off again before the pillow beneath her shifted. And there were fingers in her hair. Her head jerked up suddenly, looking up at Reinhardt in surprise. Then the events that transpired between them came flooding back, making her blush slightly. “Ah, sorry, I must have dozed off during the movie.” She apologized, looking slightly sheepish. All that did was make Reinhardt chuckle and pull her a little closer. 

           “You need the rest. When is the last time you even slept through the night?” She didn’t even reply, she just tucked her head into his chest to avoid looking him in the eye. “Am I going to have to start dragging you to bed, Kolibri? Though, I cannot promise how much rest you’ll actually be getting.” There was a deep rumble in his voice as he teased her, one that she could feel in her bones and, well, other places as well. 

           “Reinhardt, you are terrible!” She grumbled against him, still refusing to let him see her blush as he laughed. He was right, though. It was rare for her to do more than catch naps between patients or stacks of paperwork, much less a full night's rest in her own bed. His fingers weaved through her hair gently, putting her slightly more at ease. After a moment where Angela was sure that there was less of a blush on her face, she looked up at him and smiled at him softly when he cupped her cheek.

           “Only because it makes you smile. But I didn't hear you saying no to it either.” He pointed out, grinning wolfishly at the thought. That had her blushing again, but unable to hide it this time. She looked down, shrugging the best she could while sprawled out over his chest. 

           “Because I wouldn’t say no to it. I wasn’t… I was hoping this might be more than a one time thing?” Now she was looking up at him again, an obvious bit of worry creasing her brow. That’s when Reinhardt laughed, making her look even more worried. 

           “Angela, liebling, I would never choose for you to be a one night stand. I would much rather have you for as long as possible.” There was a warmth in his voice that was matched in his expression, massive hand gently cupping the side of her face, a gesture she eagerly leaned in to. It was comforting to know that Reinhardt wanted her. Not some unhealthy “need” of something she could provide, but the want of who she was as a person. She pushed herself upwards gently, drawing a hand through his hair as she kissed him. 

           “I’m glad. It would be a rather awkward conversation otherwise.” She chuckled, the worry that had unknowingly built up between her shoulders relaxing as he kissed her back. His hand moved to cup the back of her head as the kiss deepened, a soft growl rumbling through his chest as she shifted. Slender legs attempted to straddle his thick torso as she leaned further into the kiss. A groan escaped her as his free hand slipped up her thigh and unabashedly palmed her ass. Her dress was slipping upwards again, giving him bare skin to tease at. At least until Angela’s phone started ringing and the doctor had to scramble off Reinhardt who looked surprised for only a moment before it shifted into a definite expression of annoyance. 

           “Angela here!” She answered quickly, hoping that she didn’t sound too out of breath as she picked up. 

           “I just wanted to let you know that we have the frozen pipe issue fixed. Where are you? I went by your office and called your apartment trying to find you first.” Jack’s sounded worry even through the phone, almost making her chuckle. Or was that because Reinhardt had slipped in behind her, nuzzling the back of her neck. 

           “Oh, that’s good! I’m actually at Reinhardt’s, he was kind enough to lend me his shower and I dozed off on his couch.” It was hard to keep her voice even, Reinhardt’s hands were roaming over her chest and hips, obviously trying to show his displeasure with the fact she had to give up showing him attention to answer the phone. If she wasn’t worried the sound of skin against skin would be picked up by the microphone she’d smack at his hand to try to make him behave.

           “Good on him. He’s always been a nice guy and we all know you could need more sleep. Are you staying over there tonight? The snow’s been falling pretty heavily since this afternoon.” 

           “I probably will. It’s awfully late already, and I have a comfortable place to sleep.” She firmly elbowed Reinhardt on that note, trying to quiet his chuckling but only making it worse. Jack paused before speaking again, making her worry that he’d heard that. 

           “Alright. Well, make sure you get a good meal in you while you’re there. Can’t have our favorite doctor going hungry.” 

           “Of course. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Jack. Goodnight.” Angela barely heard Jack’s goodnight on the other end before smashing the ‘hang up’ button, turning to face Reinhardt fully. 

           “Why didn’t you tell the commander that I’d already put a good meal in you?” Reinhardt asked, waggling his eyebrows in the most suggestive way he could, the smile on his face emphasizing how proud he was of his lewd joke. 

           “Reinhardt!” She covered her face, hiding the slight smile and the heavy layer of exasperation that that nearly covered it. It made him laugh, though, that warm laugh that could brighten any room. She’d always loved his laugh. “You are absolutely terrible, you know?”

           “And you enjoy it.” 

           “T-That’s besides the point right now. Jack had a point, I am rather hungry.” She gently nudged past him, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her smile as she headed towards his kitchen. “What do you have anyways?”

           “Ah, quite a bit of beer, but there is food there too.” He padded along behind her, his long strides catching up to her far too easily. “I don’t think I have any left overs. We would have to cook something.” That made Angela cringe. She was not a good cook in the least. It wasn’t something she was going to bring up as Reinhardt rifled through his fridge before snapping his fingers. 

           “Bratkartoffeln! It is a bratkartoffeln type night.” He exclaimed as he pulled items from his fridge, piling them up on the counter beside it. A chuckle escaped her as she watched his enthusiasm over the dish. “I have not had it in ages. It was my mother’s favorite comfort food. Alas, I don’t have any of her salad to go with it, but we can do without it.” A quick nod of his head, more of a reassurance to himself than one that Angela needed. 

           “Can I help?” She asked, cocking her head slightly as her companion was already in the middle of getting pans out for the dish. 

           “Could you chop the potatoes? They don’t have to be too small.” He dumped several of them into the sink as she walked over, rolling up her sleeves so they wouldn’t get wet. 

           “Of course.” It surprised her a little as to how easily the pair of them fell into a process of working side by side in that little kitchen. They worked near seamlessly on missions, but being domestic? That seemed out of most people’s wheelhouses at Overwatch, but somehow she and Reinhardt were just as comfortable here as they were there. As the dish started to come together, the smell started to remind her of a similar meal her mother used to make. “This reminds me of how my mother used to make rösti.” A soft admission, but one she knew that he could hear. 

           “Oh?” He looked over his shoulder, enough to be encouraging, but not pushing. She appreciated it. More than once Angela had been rather cold to receiving the “compliment” that her parents would be proud of her. It wasn’t that they were bad people, no they were wonderful, but their lost still caused a missed breath and a tightening in her chest that she swore was not going to make her cry. She talked much more freely of her adoptive mother, but even those times were few and far between. 

           “Yes… Just, she never covered it in enough cheese for me. I think it was on purpose too, just so she could call me her little cheese monster.” There was a little laugh that escaped her there, one that actually surprised her. Reinhardt chuckled as well, turning back to the pan as she moved to make another pot of coffee for the two of them. 

           “There is no such thing as ‘too much’ cheese, only minds too weak to comprehend the cheesy goodness.” He pointed out, wordlessly moving to the fridge to pull out cheese to add to the dish. “This will be the perfect topper.” There was a brief pause from Angela, acting as if she had to focus on the coffee maker to actually make it work. 

           “Thank you.” She finally replied, looking up and smiling at him before she busied herself in getting the dishes down for them to eat off of. 

           “You are welcome. Now, how do you like your eggs? Fried, scrambled, ferta-”

           “Scrambled!” Angela replied quickly causing raucous laughter to erupt from Reinhardt. 

           “Scrambled it is.” 

           They both fell into a comfortable silence as Angela poured the coffee and moved everything out to the table and Reinhardt finished up the last touches for their meal. She settled into her chair as he proudly carried the two plates piled with the steaming hot food out of the kitchen. It smelled heavenly and just emphasized how hungry Angela had actually been. Though, the most that she’d had that day had been coffee and some snack bar she’d snagged from the break room early that morning. “This smells heavenly.” She noted as she started to dig into her far too large portion of food. “I didn’t know that you could cook.”

           “It wasn’t something anyone intentionally taught me. I often spent time with my mother while she was cooking and each Crusader needed to know how to sustain himself for a night or three if they were on a mission.” He explained between bites of food, apparently famished himself. “Not every one of them could, though. I made more than my fair share of dinners.” 

           “Hopefully they were all as good as this one is. This is perfect, thank you.” She reached out and gently squeezed his hand to express her gratitude and took that opportunity just to hold his hand afterwards. Physical contact was something she greatly enjoyed and it seemed Reinhardt was the same way as he smiled and gently squeezed her hand in return. “It’s much better than what we usually have in the cafeteria. Do you cook for yourself often?”

           “Are you trying to see if I will cook for you more?” He arched an eyebrow, unable to keep the teasing tone out of his voice. Angela immediately went pink, looking down at her plate as she shoveled another bite into her mouth to give herself a moment to compose herself. 

           “No, of course not.” She tried to stand firm on that assertion but easily wavered under Reinhardt’s unimpressed expression. “I-I, well, I mean, if you wanted to, or already were… I don’t eat all that much, you see…” She trailed off now, back to steadily munching as he laughed. He knew her too well for her to try to slide something like that around him. And all it took was a glance to have her crumbling with him. Oh she had it something terrible with him. 

           “I do not mind in the slightest. It would be nice to have you over as often as possible, I will admit.” Another gentle handsqueeze, one for reassurance after the teasing. She relaxed again, looking back up at him. 

           “I will take any excuse to come see you, you know.” That made him laugh, nodding. 

           “I hope so.”

           There was another lapse into comfortable silence as they ate, Angela finishing well before Reinhardt. It wasn’t for lack of wonderful food, only that she didn’t eat as much as he apparently thought that she would. Once she finished, she shifted her chair over, leaning against him and wrapping her arms around one of his as she waited. His warmth started sinking into her again, making her start to doze off again. When was the last time she was this relaxed, all worries from work and Overwatch successfully shoved onto the back burner so she could just enjoy this moment? It wasn’t often. Usually work was the forefront of her mind, barely shifting aside for anything else. Somehow he was able to push it aside just by being near her. That was something to think about, had it always been like this with Reinhardt, or had something changed? Sure, she’d had a crush on him for a long time, but when had it gotten like this…

           “Ah, you have the look of someone thinking far too much.” Angela jumped at Reinhardt’s voice, pulled completely from her thoughts at that. 

           “Sorry, I haven’t been ignoring you, have I?” A sheepish expression spread across her face, worried that she’d upset him somehow with her silence. 

           “Only a little.” He was teasing her, assured by the light tap of his finger against her nose. “Shall we return to dozing on the couch again?” That made her laugh a little, shaking her head. 

           “If we’re only going to be dozing the bed might be a better option.” She pointed out as she got out of her chair, groaning a slight bit from sitting for so long. Laughter escaped him as he stood up as well. 

           “Who says that the bed is only for sleeping?” His voice was something between a sultry purr and a growl, causing a pang of longing that Angela was going to chose to ignore at the moment. They’d just gotten done eating, they didn’t need to be, well, engaging in rigorous activities. 

           “We both know that we need to relax a little and digest that heavy of a meal.” She retorted, gently tugging on his hand to pull him towards the couch. He took several long steps to cross the gap before she could, flopping onto the couch and groaning. 

           “That is unfair, Angela.” He pouted playfully as she nudged him over so she could sit down next to him. 

           “Behave and maybe you’ll get to enjoy some of that non-sleep in bed.” She arched her brow at him before reaching for the remote to flip through and see what they could watch for the time being. He grinned before reaching over and gently pulling her into his lap. Her head dropped back onto his chest, settling in as she finally landed on a ridiculous show about the “reality” of buying houses. 

           “You enjoy these shows?” He motioned vaguely at the screen with a curious brow before looking down at her. 

          “I know they have a predictable formula and they’re entirely scripted, but there’s something funny about them.” She shrugged a little as they both settled a little further into the couch. “They’re a little less intense than the cooking shows, and I don’t need to get the urge to try to make something that will just end up burned to the bottom of a pan.”

           “How often as that happened?”

           “Shush.” That triggered a peal of laughter from him as she tried to hide her face in her hands. 

           “That often then? You know, I can show you the basics.”

           “I’ve tried! I can barely boil water without things going poorly. I’m not even leaving the pot alone, but I add in the ingredients and things just go wrong and it’s inedible.” 

           “Well, if you burn the house down you can call these people to get you a new one.”

           “Reinhardt, please.”

           “I’m certain I can please you, but I do not see what that has to do with your lack of cooking skills.” It’s all he can do to keep from bursting into laughter as Angela grabbed the closest pillow and promptly groaned into it as loudly as possible. He was teasingly her mercilessly and they both knew it. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him even though she still had her face buried in the pillow.  There was another brief moment taken for her to calm down slightly, but she could feel the smile on his face as he tucked his head against her shoulder. The pillow was eventually abandoned in favor of shifting in his lap to tuck her head in against his chest.

           “You're terrible, you know that?” Her voice was muffled as she grumbled into his firm chest, making him chuckle. He leaned back against the couch before gently tilting her chin so she was looking up at him. 

           “We both know if that were true you would not be here right now. And I would be a sad man for it.” There was a softer tone to his voice, one that made Angela wonder how lonely he was when the rest of the team divided off. There were a number of introverts in their group and she was rather on the cusp of being one herself, but Reinhardt most certainly was not. He seemed so quiet when he was alone, but when they were all together he took near center stage with his outlandish stories and boisterous laughter that brightened everyone's days. How much of that faded when everyone else was gone? She leaned up, cupping his cheek while kissing him. 

           “You're simply a terrible tease. And you have been for as long as I've known you. If I couldn't handle that by now then I think I'm the one that's sad for it.” There was a warm smile on both of their faces now as he returned the kiss. In all of the decade plus she'd known him and worked with him, never once had he been actively cruel or actually harmful to anyone around them. Sure, there were disagreements and things could get heated over them, but Reinhardt was never an instigator in malicious words or actions, even when it came to disagreements involving Overwatch affairs. Something Angela wished she could claim. After her own credentials had been threatened by the group, she tended to be less kind in her criticism of her betters. 

           Angela leaned further into the kiss as his hand slid along her side. The shiver that ran through her made him smirk against her lips, one hand boldly trailing along her thigh and under her dress. She shifted, spreading both legs around one of his muscular thighs and quickly reminding herself that she was still lacking panties. He brought his leg up slightly, rocking her along the slightly rough sweatpant material. Her hands smoothed up into his hair, gently tugging on the locks as his tongue slid in past her lips. The hand on her hip held her down firmly as she rolled against his leg, weakly biting back a moan. Reinhardt backed out from the kiss to press his lips along her neck. 

           “Why are you so quiet? You make beautiful noises.” He murmured against her neck, drawing her dress further up her body. “Purr for me, Kolibri.” His hand slipped under her, rubbing his fingers against her damp lips. She moaned in earnest now, tilting her head as he kissed along her neck. Her hips rolled down against his hand firmly, his fingers slipping in and stretching her once again. Her own hands moved to rub his cock through the thin material of his pants, pleasantly surprised at how hard he already was. She was just about to wriggle his pants down so she could stroke his cock properly when he pulled his hands back and swept her up into his arms.

           “Is something wrong?” She questioned, thoroughly confused as he stood up and started to carry her back through his apartment.    
           “Pah, nothing is wrong. I just think that we should continue this somewhere more comfortable. And better for my back.” There was a soft chuckle in his voice as he nudged the door to his room back open and gently deposited her on the bed. He took that moment to shed his sweatpants, knowing that Angela was watching him hungrily. “It seems someone likes what they see.” He growled as he settled onto the bed and crawled over her, one hand sliding along her inner thigh and under her dress. 

           “How could I not?” She pointedly tried to avoid the shiver that ran through her just from his voice. He had to know what that did to her, considering how often she blushed when his voice would get low and gravely. Her fingers gently ran through his beard as she cupped his cheek. “You’re more handsome now then when I first met you.” A grin was spread across her face as she peppered him with kisses he happily returned. 

           “Flatterer.” Another growl, this one against her neck, making her moan. Or that might be the fact that his fingers were slipping inside of her again, working steadily inside of her to stretch her further. His other hand worked her dress up far enough that he could palm at one ample breast, teasing her hardened nipple. She shifted, barely able to reach his cock so she could gently stroke it, dampening more with the thought that maybe she could stretch herself enough to fit him inside of her. He leaned back, shifting downward to settle between her legs until her hands stopped him, gently cupping his face. “Something wrong, Kolibri?” There was concern across his face, stopping the rest of his motions as he pressed himself upwards to give her more space. That concern of her needs was touching, making her even more comfortable under him. But now came an awkward part. 

           “I… I know I’m probably not stretched enough now, but, I… Well, I would like to try fitting you.” She admitted, stammering over her words slightly. After all the years of her knowing him, why on earth was she feeling so awkward talking to him frankly now? Her statement, though, had him smirking. 

           “Fitting me into what? I’m afraid this scrap of fabric might be too small for me.” He teased as he pulled her dress off of her fully before holding it up to his chest. That had Angela blushing as she covered her face. He was a horrendous tease.    
           “Reinhardt, you know what I’m talking about!”    
           “I’m not sure that I do. There are few places that I can fit, you know.”   
           “I mean your cock in my vagina and you know it!” Now she was pouting, her face uncovered just enough that he could see the displeasure on her face. He tossed her dress aside as he moved her hands away where he could press kisses against her cheeks and lips affectionately.    
           “Perhaps I just wanted to be sure.” There was an extra bit of tenderness in his expression as he pushed the bright blond bangs out of her face. He seemed a little hesitant, unsure. “I don’t want to hurt you, Angela.” Honestly, she’d arguably never seen him be so gentle with anyone than how he was treating her now. Somehow that just made that near two foot height difference all that more apparent. Her hands came up to cover his, trying to reassure him. 

           “I know you won’t. I trust you. And I desperately want to feel you inside of me.” That bit of bluntness had her blushing and seemingly put him at ease. He cradled the back of her head as he kissed her deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him closer. His free hand roamed across her side until it came up to cup her breast, his thumb stroking across her nipple gently, just enough to tease her. She groaned against his lips as she rolled her hips up, breath catching in her throat as his cock rubbed up against her lips. “Reinhardt, please.” There was the tiniest whimper in her voice, trembling slightly. 

           He reached down, gently gripping her hips to hold her steady as he started to press inside of her. It was slow and deliberate, Reinhardt was obviously trying to judge her reaction to keep from hurting her. She groaned lowly, biting her her lip to try to keep herself from wincing. He felt larger than Angela expected, and a quick glance down showed that he was maybe halfway inside of her and she felt fuller now than any of her partners before him. A gasp escaped her as he hit her limit, making him pull back slightly and worriedly cradle the back of her head. “Liebling, are you alright?” He was obviously fretting over her, starting to pull back out of her further before her hands frantically pulling him back caused him to pause. 

           “I’m fine, I promise.” She cupped his face, lovingly pressing deep kisses to his lips. He was still as he kissed her back, hands gentle as he held her in place even though she was attempting to move back down to have more of him inside of her. It was a good feeling, one that Angela wanted to hang on to as much as she could. He was still for a moment longer, long enough that she started to get impatient, wriggling in his grasp. “Reinhardt, you can move now, you know.” There was a definite note of urgency in her voice, one that prompted him to smirk at her. 

           “Isn’t this what you wanted? Me inside of you-”   
           “Reinhardt!”   
           “So needy, aren’t you?” His voice dropped to a growl again, punctuated by a sharp buck of his hips. Another gasp escaped her, but this time he didn’t stop. He settled into a slow pace, hands no longer firmly holding holding onto her hips, but roaming up to cup her breasts. Her legs hooked up over his hips, holding him closer as he fucked into her steadily. His head tucked in against her neck, at first kissing down her neck. “Such a good girl.” He praised against her skin before nipping down at her shoulder. Angela whined, legs hooking tighter to him as her arms wrapped around him. Her nails scraped against his skin, drawing another growl from him as he sped up.

           “R-Reinhardt.” She whimpered as she held tighter to him, tensing around him as she got closer to her orgasm. He practically purred in response, one of his hands sliding under her to grope at her ass and hold her closer to him. It wasn’t much longer until a shudder ran through her body as she came, tucking her head against his shoulder as she gasped his name aloud. His movements slowed, but didn’t fully stop as he pulled back, smirking at her again.    
           “Have I pleased you enough already? The night has just begun.” His voice was barely strained from the exertion, his cock still hard inside of her. She shook her head, taking a moment to gather her breath and wits again.    
           “N-no. I mean, yes, but, no, I can t-take more.” She stammered, chewing slightly on her lower lip.    
           “Are you sure of that? You seem rather full right now.” There was less teasing now, he was obviously concerned if he’d already exhausted her. She nodded before kissing him, hand affectionately rubbing his cheek. He kissed her back, arm sliding under her to hold her tight against him. Her hands slipped back from his face, settling around his neck as she kissed him deeper. He bucked his hips, drawing a sharp gasp from her as his length sunk back into her. A groan escaped him as he tucked his head in against her neck, gently biting down on her shoulder. Just hard enough to leave a set of bite marks that might poke over a shirt collar. Her hands ran down his back, nails catching on skin as they went. One of his arms tucked under her hips, canting them forward so each stroke of his hips caused friction against her clit. It felt like she was swiftly racing towards another orgasm, a whimper escaping her as she tucked closer to him.

           His pace stuttered as he started getting closer himself, praise for his tiny partner was slipped between groans and growls of pleasure. She held tighter to him, trembling before another orgasm shook through her. A gasp of his name left her, nearly covered up by the rumbling growl that escaped him. He pulled out as he came, splattering thick, white cum across her lower stomach and the sheets under her. Angela dropped back onto the bed as Reinhardt settled next to her, the both of them needing a moment to catch their breath. That didn't stop her from scooting a little closer to him or him from cupping her chin to tilt her head upwards as he kissed her. There was a tired, pleased hum from her that made Reinhardt chuckle. “You sound happy.” He murmured, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

           “I  _ am _ happy.” She knew she sounded tired, but she didn’t care. Her head tucked in against his shoulder as he held her closer. “Just a little worn out.”   
           “This old man too much for you?” He was back to teasing her, but there was quite a bit of truth in his words.    
           “It’s not my fault I’m out of practice.” There was a grumble in her voice now, trying to hide how sheepish she felt. She wasn’t inexperienced, but she hadn’t had any partners recently just because of how tied up she’d been in work. Though, that wasn’t saying her toys didn’t get a workout. “But perhaps that’s something we could avoid talking about right now?” Surprise wrinkled his brow as he pulled her closer to him, seemingly wanting to reassure her. 

           “Of course. Why don’t we move this to the shower? I believe you are beginning to get sticky.” He tapped his fingers against her abdomen, the cum rather firmly sticking their skin together for a moment. A soft chuckle escaped Angela as she nodded, a bit of tension that had worked it’s way between her shoulders relaxing as Reinhardt scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to bathe. He was unusually quiet, being extra gentle in his movements and making sure that she was well taken care of. It was a relatively quiet bath, a bit of light conversation as he insisted on spoiling her throughout. Normally the doctor wouldn’t be too keen on being spoiled too much, but Reinhardt was a special case and she was going to relish in the attention. 

           After the shower Reinhardt left Angela to dry her hair, returning to lean in the doorway as she was finishing up. “Lindholm called. They shoveled out the paths to the apartments.” There was a bemused smirk on his face as Angela tugged her dress back on.    
           “Are you asking me to leave, then?” She arched a brow as she walked up to him, slightly bouncing on her tiptoes to appear taller once she was nearly chest to chest with him. A bit of a challenge, but a playful one at that. A soft rumble of a laugh escaped him as he slipped a finger under her chin.    
           “Kolibri, do you honestly think I would send you away if you didn’t want to go.” He leaned in, kissing her tenderly as he stroked her cheek. “But you may want to consider a fresh change of clothes in the near future. I don’t think that dress can stand too many wears unlaundered. Unless you want to stay naked. I would not object to that.” Angela groaned, trying not to grin at his suggestion.    
           “Considering how tired I am, I think another night’s stay wouldn’t be too terrible. Besides, I do have to have to go into work tomorrow.” She admitted, leaning in against him now. He scooped her up again, tucking her in against him with one arm.    
           “Then you shall have your rest. I will make breakfast in the morning before you go.”   
           “You’re spoiling me.   
           “You deserve to be spoiled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a huge thank you for everyone that's left kudos and such kind notes! Hopefully this one fits the bill for what you all wanted from another chapter. I'll be rolling out another one as soon as possible. I'm sorry these take me so long, but life and health stuff tends to get in the way of me getting to write too often.


	3. The Girthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have some more porny goodness with some exposition and getting to understand their relationship a little more. Missions and work sometimes get in the way of relationships, yknow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D dared me to name it that. I'm not sorry.
> 
> If you feel so inclined, I've started a [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/winemom) for those that feel like supporting. There's no obligation, just reading this mess means the world to me. ♥

          Reinhardt was an early riser. Everyone knew it, if only for the fact that his booming voice was usually the first one to be heard in the wee hours of the morning when there were few people just trying to find the will to be awake. When Angela finally awoke, finding Reinhardt still in bed with her was surprising. “Wha time’s it?” She muddled through her words, a yawn almost completely distorting them. 

           “Half past eight.” He replied, looking at her from over the top of his tablet. That was almost three hours later than when he usually made his way to the workout room. Angela shifted slowly, moving to where she was lying flat on top of him. The want for more sleep was tempting, particularly with how warm he was. 

           “Why didn’t you wake me?” Her head was back on his chest, eyes half closed again. A snort of laughter escaped him as he placed the tablet back on his bedside table, thick fingers finding their way through her hair.    
           “And rob you of the rest you need? I am not that foolish, Angela.” He shook his head before wrapping his arms around her to hold her closer. She fell quiet as she tucked her head in against his chest, enjoying the quiet attention. It was rare that she thought about the sleep she needed, and Reinhardt making sure that she got more of it was comforting. This wasn’t the first time he’d been adamant about the doctor taking better care of herself and he seemed to be the only one that actually took part in making sure that it happened. Even on the days she requested time off it seemed like she was being called in anyways. 

           “You are going to spoil me.” She replied, scooting up close enough where she could kiss him properly. He gingerly cupped the back of her head as he kissed her back, one of her own hands cupping his cheek in return. It wasn’t long until she pulled back, wrinkling her nose. “I think I can  _ feel _ my morning breath.” Reinhardt chuckled as she clicked her tongue slightly in disgust.

           “I would suggest brushing your teeth, but that would require getting out of bed.” That earned a long groan from the blonde as she buried her head in against his chest. Even though she’d been forcing herself out of bed in the wee hours of the morning for years now, it was harder to justify getting up when there was a warm body underneath her. His hands ran along the backs of her thighs as she snuggled closer to him.

           “I should be in the office before ten.” She mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that the time was swiftly slipping away. There were things that needed to be done before she could go into the office, a shower and breakfast and the like, but she didn’t want to do them. She just wanted to stay there with Reinhardt a little longer.    
           “That means you have plenty of time to join me for breakfast.” He leaned in, kissing the top of her head. A hum escaped her in the form of response until he started to shift out from under her, making her grumble. “I hope you like thick pancakes.” 

           “I thought it was obvious that I like thick things.” A bark of laughter escaped Reinhardt as he grinned at her, Angela looking more than a little confused at his laughter. He flexed, looking at her from over his bicep.    
           “Is this a ‘thick thing’ you like?” It was obvious he was teasing her, now.   
           “It’s one of them.” There was a very pointed glance down to his bare crotch, making him laugh even more.    
           “I can always appreciate a woman that knows what she likes.” He noted as he pulled on a pair of boxers and a shirt. “Should I leave you here until the food is done?” A long groan escaped her as she rolled over and pressed her face into the sheets. “After, then.” He chuckled as he headed for the kitchen.

           It wasn’t long until there was the sound of sizzling and a multitude of smells that had Angela’s mouth watering. Her stomach growled as she dragged herself from bed, pulling on one of Reinhardt’s tank tops that she found at the top of one of his drawers. It might as well be a fairly risque dress on her. A yawn forced it’s way past her lips as she headed into the kitchen, catching Reinhard’s attention enough that he looked back at her. If she didn’t know any better, Angela would swear that he nearly dropped his spatula. “It smells good.” She mumbled, pressing her face against his back as he turned back to cooking. 

           “Sausage, pancakes, and an egg scramble. There will be enough that you can take some for a snack between now and lunch.” There was a hard edge in his voice that made it clear that she was not going to get out of taking that food with her. A fairly noncommittal hum escaped her as she wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his warmth and the feeling of his muscles moving against her. It seemed she wasn’t going to be able to get away with her current habits with spending most of her time on work. Though, that might be a bad thing. She hugged Rein a little tighter, tucking her head in against his back. It wasn’t healthy, even as much as she made arguments for it, but having someone that she wanted to spend her spare time with would make it infinitely easier to tear herself away from it. “Liebling, are you alright? You’re quiet.” 

            “‘M fine, just tired.” She mumbled, nuzzling against him. A chuckle rumbled through him, rattling in her breastbone. It made her grin, holding him closer. “Coffee then talky.” That drew an outright laugh from him as he stirred the egg scramble again before taking it off the heat. 

            “‘Coffee then talky’ a quote from a Angela Ziegler herself, thoroughly vetted and decorated doctor of Overwatch.” Reinhardt teased, making Angela grumble as he moved to pour two mugs off the steaming black liquid. One he sat the cups down, he turned and wrapped an arm around her, placing her on the counter next to them. A surprised squeak escaped her, but she leaned into his touch, as long as it lingered, until she reached for the coffee to take a sip. “Breakfast will be done soon.”

            “It smells good.” 

            “Ah, I promise, it does taste even better than it smells.” 

            “That’s a tall order.” She chuckled, curling slightly in on herself as she warmed her hands with the mug. “But you always seem to pull through with it.” It wasn’t visible, but Angela knew he was smiling. He always smiled when she stroked his ego. 

            “Are you ready to eat?”

            “Would you believe me if I said no?” He chuckled as he shook his head, scooping her up once again to carry her to the table.

 

            They were halfway through their plates when Reinhardt’s phone rattled against the hardwood. Angela arched a brow as he picked it up, flipping through the message. “Are we being called in?” Even as she spoke, she was moving, getting ready to gather her things and suit up. His hand came up, gently catching her shoulder to stop her and settle her back in her chair. 

            “I am. A few of us will be visiting some outposts, making sure they’re brushed up on the best way to counter the omnics.” He explained, standing up and taking his plate with him, finishing his food as he walked into the kitchen. She turned in her chair, watching him. Her brow furrowed slightly, trying not to hold worry across it. “We shouldn’t see any battle.” He was reading her too well, as always. 

            “They’re not sending me with you.” Less of a question, more of a statement. He took a moment, finishing off his food to avoid answering her directly. 

            “You could check, but I did not see your name.” As he admitted that, she scooted out of the chair and quickly made her way to her bag. There was a number of things she’d missed and she’d have to get back to, but there was no call for her to go with them. A sigh escaped her as she cut it back off and walked towards the kitchen. 

            “It looks like you won’t be needing me.”

            “You will always be needed, Angela. It just appears they need you more here.” A gentle correction that made her feel vastly better. He walked over to her, gently picking her up part way so he could kiss her deeply. “I’ll miss you.” And another kiss, this one Angela initiated. A little longer, and deeper, a quiet way of showing that she’d miss him as well. 

            “Be careful, anyways.” She stated firmly, reaching up to brush a stray bit of hair from his face. “Don’t knock anything over. Especially the troops. What would we do if you managed a reverse Humpty Dumpty?” That drew a peal of laughter from her large lover, his hands covering her’s as they cupped his cheeks. He smiled at her and kissed her again. “I’ll miss you too.” There was an odd air as he leaned back, like he was assessing her before he let go. 

            “Take care of yourself while I’m gone. I’ll call when I can.” She nodded, squeezing his hands gently. The both lingered, not ready to leave just yet. “You still need to take the food with you.” Now she was the one laughing, shaking her head slightly.

            “I will. It’ll be the last of your cooking I get to have for a while.”

            “Ah, we will have a grand meal when I return. And much to catch up on.” He waggled her eyebrows as she laughed. He was right. There would be much to catch up on when he finally came home. 

            “I need to get ready for work. Be safe.” He nodded and kissed her quickly one last time before heading back to his room to get changed. She gathered up the last few things from his apartment before tugging on the amount of clothing that would be most acceptable in the current weather before trudging her way out through the snow to her apartment. She’d see him again before she left. Or at least she planned to, but the long shower and multiple people stopping her on the way lead to her just standing on the tarmac, waving up at the plane as they took off. It was a bit disheartening, but she’d see him again soon.

            She was just going to make a quick trip by the lounge to grab a cup of coffee before heading into work, but she was caught by surprise as Torbjorn fell into step with her. “Good morning, Lindholm. Are you going to get some coffee too?” She asked, canting her head curiously at him. He took a deep breath. Not just a normal deep breath but a ‘I have my nose in your business’ deep breath. He was much of a father figure to Angela, which was a blessing and a curse. In this moment, it was a curse.

            “I stopped by your apartment yesterday.” He stated, pausing for a moment as an invitation for Angela to start pleading her case, but she was most definitely keeping her mouth shut. “You weren’t there.”

            “The water was out in my apartment, I was spending the weekend with someone.” 

            “The water was back on Saturday night.” He was watching her now, both of them walking a little slower. Angela was most definitely avoiding looking at the shorter man for any reason at all. “And you were gone middle of the day on Sunday.”

            “It was a nice visit.” She was intending to keep the conversation at that, but she was not that lucky.

            “I was going to bring you some of my wife’s brownies. Reinhardt mentioned he could take your portion.” A sharp gasp escaped escaped Angela, abject horror on her face. 

            “That rat! He didn’t give me any.” There were few things Angela got upset over losing her share of, but those brownies were the best that she’d ever had. Lindholm arched a brow at her before holding out a small box for her. 

            “I didn’t give them to him. So, you spent the weekend with Reinhardt.” That wasn’t a question and she wasn’t saying anything else to incriminate her as she took the brownies. “Do I need to have a word with him?” It surprised Angela that he was actually taking a protective tone with her. She knew he was more fond of her than most, especially while trying to take her side on Ana’s weaponization of her nanobiotics, but Reinhardt was one of his best friends. 

            “I don’t think so. I wouldn’t say he’s been a perfect gentleman, but he’s been gentleman enough for me.” She chuckled, biting her lower lip as she looked down a little. He didn’t say anything yet, but headed for the coffee cart as they walked into the lounge. Now she was worried, trotting quickly after him. “You sound like you don’t approve.”

            “It’s not that I don’t approve, it’s just…” He trailed off, making a vague motion with his hands before handing her a cup full of coffee. There was an exasperated sigh before he took a sip, dragging as much tension out of the moment as he could manage. “I should have thought of it before now. You two would make a good couple.” That caused a quirk in her movements, making Lindholm lookup at her.

            “Well, we’re not exactly a couple. Not formally? I mean, I’m not opposed to the idea, but we haven’t talked about it…” He gave her the hardest glare as she very quickly took a sip of her coffee. Too quickly, burning her mouth. She’d said way too much. Lindholm didn’t say anything else, he just gave her the universal symbol for ‘I’m watching you’ and made his way out of the room. What a way to start a Monday.

            The day was somewhat uneventful. Work went slowly, as usual, there were a few less distractions with several of her higher ups being off on their trip, but it seemed Reinhardt was just as distracting as usual. He was never shy about sending her texts before, but now they were more frequent. Some of them were simple updates, others were goofy photos, and all of them made her smile. She was finishing up the leftovers from breakfast as her dinner when a thought struck her. One that she hoped she could pull off in a month.

            The package arrived three days later. It was much heavier and more imposing than what she expected. She sat there on her bed with it for a good ten minutes before she opened it. Sex toys were nothing new to her. She had a rather extensive collection; partially because finding a partner while in her line of work was difficult and partially because she just enjoyed them. A collection of sextoys with a specific purpose, however, was something very new. There were ten of them, running from moderately large to the size she was damn near certain Reinhardt was. At least she hoped. 

            The smallest one was only slightly bigger than one of her favorite toys, so it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. Copious amounts of lube made things easier, less scary of a thought. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was worried over the process. Many people did it, most for pleasure or filling kinks, but… Angela was doing it for someone else. And she wanted to make sure it was done right. There was a certain thrill to it now, thinking about Rein’s reaction. Imagining that had her coming more than once as she slowly worked through the process of stretching herself to hopefully take Reinhardt’s cock.

            One thing that surfaced in the distance between Angela and Reinhardt was a penchant for sexts. It was a bit of a drunken decision on Angela’s part. She’d sewn herself a few sets of lingerie as a way to fill the time out of work, had a little bit of wine while she was at it, and sent a few pictures ‘modeling’ what she made for him. It was effective, if the slew of pictures from her partner were any indication. It was fun, more engaging than most sexting she’d done before. He was encouraging, but not pushy, seeming to enjoy anything that she sent, and all of that praise stroked her ego in the best of ways. It also lead to stroking of another kind that ended up in Reinhardt’s inbox in short videos.

            As thrilling as the distance was for the first week, by the third it had run it’s course and she was very tired of not having him there with her. There had been some good getting to know you time, but considering how long they’d already been friends there was only so much to learn about a person. Besides that, Angela was a physical person. She enjoyed snuggling and watching tv together or just doing hobbies in each other's presence, anything that was just them together for a little while. It was something she never considered a luxury before, but it seemed like “quality time” was going high on the priority list.

            It was almost midnight when the text that Reinhardt was landing soon came in. Angela mulled over the text for a few moments, trying to decide if she was asleep or not. She wanted to see Reinhardt terribly, but she didn’t know if that seemed needy or not. He was the one texting her first, apparently trying to see if she was awake or not himself. It was an invitation, right? 

                       {Outgoing: Angela} Are you going straight to bed?   
                       {Incoming: Reinhardt} Nah, too much energy.

                       {Outgoing: Angela} Would you like some company?

            There was a brief pause between messages. Just enough to make her nervous.

                       {Incoming: Reinhardt} If you don’t mind. Even if you’re tired, it would be nice to hold you.

                       {Outgoing: Angela} You are unbelievably sweet, you know that? Where do you want me to meet you?

                       {Incoming: Reinhardt} My apartment. Would you like for me to bring something up from the cafeteria?

                       {Outgoing: Angela} If you’d like, I’m not picky. I’m not tired either. 

                       {Incoming: Reinhardt} I’ll see you after the debriefing, then. 

            Angela dragged herself out from under her blanket, deciding to stick with her pajamas and just toss a coat on before heading out to his building. Everyone else was asleep or hopefully wrapped up enough in whatever they were doing that they wouldn’t notice her late night trek. She took enough time before she headed out to wrap up a couple pieces of cake from a staff member’s party earlier in the week. She may have snuck more than enough out keep her sweet tooth at bay for a little while. It was a quick shot across the courtyard and inside. 

            She shed her coat as soon as she got inside, dropping her coat on the back of one of the chairs before she walked into the kitchen. Without Reinhardt there with her, the height difference between her apartment and his were stark. Almost everything was at least a foot taller than in Angela’s home, which wasn’t a problem when she sat the treats on the counter, but she had to stand on her tiptoes as she tried to reach the plates and cups. She was humming to herself as she tried to get down a couple of mugs, cursing loudly when she dropped one of the mugs. Luckily, a large hand shot out and caught it, followed with warm laughter from a familiar source. “Will I need to get a stool so you can reach the mugs, liebling?” Reinhardt teased, grinning ear to ear. 

            “Rein!” She gasped, turning and practically tackling him with a hug. He laughed even more, scooping her up in his arms so she could plant kisses all over his face. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she kissed him properly, one of his hands rubbing along her side. They were quiet for a long moment, their foreheads resting together.

            “I missed you too. Those were very long and boring weeks without you.” He ran a finger along her cheek, smiling at her warmly. She leaned in against his hand, nuzzling against it gently. 

            “I thought I was keeping you company with those text messages.” She teased, kissing his palm. Now his grin turned mischievous, shifting her so one of his hands was cupping her ass. He seemed to enjoy the pictures more than she thought.

            “They pale in comparison of having you here with me. Though, I have you here now…” He turned, starting to move towards the bedroom. It was slow, and deliberate, obviously giving her plenty of time to back out if she wanted to. She wrapped her legs around him best she could, hands cupping his cheeks before she kissed him again. He returned the kiss deeply and slowly, holding her closer as they headed into his room.

            “You don’t want to have the cake first?”

            “I’m going to have something much sweeter first.” A wicked grin crossed his face as he dropped her onto the bed. She groaned, shaking her head as she tried to hide her face in her hands. He could fluster her so easily and that got her even more flustered. Unfortunately he knew it and he knew how to make it even worse. He gently pulled her hands away from her face and pinned her arms above her head. He kissed her firmly, free hand roaming under her shirt. A moan escaped her, wiggling slightly under his grasp. “How badly did you miss me?” He purred against her neck, trailing kisses along her skin. Her legs locked around his waist, trying to pull the two of them closer, even though he was gently holding her in place. 

            “Badly, so badly. Rein, please.” She whined, rolling her hips upward for any traction. He tutted at her as he kissed down between her breasts, just above her neckline. His thumb teased along her chest, making her whimper even louder. “Reinhardt, I swear, you are the worst tease-” She gasped sharply when he flipped them over, pulling her on top of him. 

            “Why don’t you show me how much you missed me.” His brows waggled suggestively as his hands slipped down to her hips, holding them down as he rolled up against her. A groan escaped her before she reached down and pulled his shirt off. Her hands ran across his chest, familiarizing herself with the warm skin she’d missed so much. She tugged her own shirt off before kissing him fervently. He ran his hands down from her hips and over her thighs, slowly edging her pants down. She pulled back, looking up at him as she moved down to mouth along what bare skin as she could as she started to work his pants off. 

            Angela slipped off of him for a moment so she could pull their pants off. She slipped in between his legs, stroking his cock slowly. A warm hum rumbled through her partner as he laid back, tucking an arm under his head. She mouthed along his cock before taking his head into her mouth as she kept stroking him, watching his expression as she did. Once he seemed fully hard she slipped forward, straddling him as best she could. “Easy does it, love.” Reinhardt coaxed her gently as he reached out and gently placed a hand on her hip. She smirked, slipping him inside of her. He groaned as she slowly worked her way lower, slipping down partially before rocking back up. Another stretching process, she’d forgotten how thick he actually was. 

            She moaned his name as she got closer to fully taking him, his hands gently holding her hips. His thumbs traced the bulge of his cock inside of her, making her bite her lip as she pressed down further, intent on taking him fully tonight. He gripped her hips a little more firmly as he groaned louder, his own rolling up slightly. There was a moment’s pause as she took a deep breath and slowly seated herself fully on his cock. She intended to make a comment, but Reinhardt’s hands gripped her hips with a bruising force as he pressed up harder into her and came, shouting her name. It was a surreal feeling, being so full already and having more pushed inside of her. Her hands came up, gently running over the outline of his dick before pressing on the bulge his cum formed inside of her. 

            “Well, I wasn’t expecting that sort of reaction.” She admitted, chuckling softly as she leaned closer to him. She wasn’t willing to move just yet, and he didn’t seem to be losing any hardness. “You know, most men your age do experience some form of s-” Before she could finish her statement, Reinhardt gripped her hips again, fucking up into her. A sharp gasp escaped her as he pulled back and rolled them over so he could press her down against the bed. 

            He pressed down against her where she could feel his words rumble against her back. “Naughty girl.” He growled against her neck, biting down not so gently against her shoulder before he thrust into her, making her gasp. She scrambled slightly against the bed, finally grasping his forearms for purchase as he set a hard pace into her. There was little that she could do beyond tremble under him as he thrust into her, making her gasp and tremble in pleasure. She could feel him smirking against her neck as she trembled, whimpering his name under her breath. He looped an arm under her, holding her close as he nearly pulled out of her, staying still as she wriggled weakly. She was so close and she wanted more. “Now, are you going to behave? I’ll have to punish you if you won’t.” 

            The tiniest whine escaped her as she nodded, taking a shaky breath. “R-Reinhardt, please-” A pleased whimper cut her off as he slowly slipped inside of her again, teasing her clit as he fucked her slowly and steadily. Her toes curled as she got closer to her orgasm. He kissed down her shoulder, leaving the occasional bite as she came. He held her tight for a few more thrusts as he came a second time. Reinhardt dropped back onto the bed, holding her close as they laid there. 

            “You know, they say if you work out, you have more stamina for things.” Reinhardt teased, laughing as Angela batted at his arm.    
            “Hush.” She grumbled, rolling over and pressing her face into his chest. 

            “Have I worn you out too badly to have that dinner I promised?”

            “No, but I do need a breather.” She mumbled, refusing to look up at him. He chuckled a little before nuzzling into her hair, smiling to himself. 

            “Take all of the time that you need. We'll have it whenever you’re ready.”


	4. You're Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you take a literal giant and a sometimes scary doctor to a Halloween party? Shenanigans. Always, shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I finally posted the next chapter.  
> This took me a really long time to write for whatever reason, but for the wait I've added some extra porn to try and make up for it.  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take me nearly as long.  
>   
> If you feel so inclined, I've started a [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/winemom) for those that feel like supporting. There's no obligation, just reading this mess means the world to me. ♥

            October in Switzerland was a beautiful thing. The weather was crisp and cool, not enough for heavy jackets but just enough for the loose sweaters and leggings that tended to be Angela’s downtime wardrobe during this time of year. Though, when she was spending her nights with Reinhardt she needed little more than a blanket against her bare skin. The man was practically a walking heater. Some day she would sit down and take notes on what all made Reinhardt such a walking anomaly, but not today. Today they were preparing for the two Halloween parties that Overwatch had. The two of them had been debating what to dress up as for a week before they fell back on a traditional couple’s costume; Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. It was at least going to be used for the costume fundraiser that came before the bases’ more low key celebration on the actual day. 

            For once, Angela willingly woke up early. She and Reinhardt had the day off and it was going to be spent picking up the items they needed for their costumes. Well, more of what Angela needed. She was planning on making her own costume, which lead to Reinhardt being the designated fabric carrier in the craft store. It was a role he was actually rather accustomed to, more than once he’d tagged along with her either for his own purposes or just for getting off base for a while. “Kolibri, you are going to buy out their fabric section at this rate.” Reinhardt teased as she flipped through a selection of reds. 

            “Oh, hush, it’s not that b-” She cut herself off as she turned back and looked at how much Reinhardt was holding at the moment. “Fine, it’s bad, but I’m going to use everything. I’ve only picked up two things for my stash.” Maybe more than two, but _he_ didn’t have to know that even if he looked extremely skeptical. “Aren’t you picking anything up?” 

            “Ha, I have most of mine already in my closet. I do need to pick up something at the Halloween store, however.” He replied, nodding to himself as Angela added the last bits of fabric to the pile. She looked a little surprised, continuing to lead him through the store to pick up the finishing touches for her costume. 

            “Are you sure? You know I’ll lend a hand if you need something made.” She looked a little concerned, not wanting her other half to be suffering from costumes stores not carrying his necessary size. It wouldn’t be out of her wheelhouse, she’d sewn several shirts up for him before, so she wasn’t unfamiliar with making things in his size.

            “You concern is appreciated, my dear.” He placed the stack of items down to be handled by the cashier before leaning in to kiss her temple. “But I have it well in hand. I believe it will go rather well with yours, even if you are going to go overboard with details.” Another well earned teasing. Any time she made something, she went a little overboard. Shirts ended up with tiny protection runes stitched into the inside of the hems. Jacket pockets would have tiny ribbon details. There were just all kinds of things that she would add to make each item feel unique. Costumes were even worse, depending on how much time she was given. That all rolled into making the Valkyrie suits as practical and comfortable as possible. But, right now, her focus was on her Red Riding Hood costume. 

            “I just want you comfortable, you know. It’s going to be a long night.” She made a motion to grab one of the bags off of the counter, but Reinhardt scooped them up before she could grab it. 

            “Even longer, if I can get you alone.” He purred into her ear as they walked back to the car, making a visible shiver run through Angela’s shoulders. 

            “Would you behave for once?” She chided, unlocking the trunk so everything could be put away. It wasn’t like she meant it. She enjoyed him teasing her far too much, especially with promises of what could happen, but they had a few more stops before they headed back to base. He grinned at her as he closed the trunk.  
            “You know, there aren’t many people out today. We could take a break between stores.” Angela stuck a hand out, lightly smacking his chest.  
            “I said behave! I’m not paying for a new interior for this car.”  
            “I wouldn’t mind, I have-”  
            “No, Reinhardt.” She squinted at him as she got into the car, securely latching herself in. The pout was plain on his face as he got in the car, but once he was settled in next to her, she looked over at him and grinned. “Later.” That put a smile back on his face as she started the car and headed them towards their next stop. 

            Reinhardt didn’t actually let her go in with him, wanting to surprise her with what he picked. “Is that going to be part of it?” She asked, looking back at him as he got in the car. “We’re going to surprise each other with our outfits?” He seemed to ponder it for a moment before grinning at her wolfishly. 

            “That we will, my dear. You will have to wait to see what I come up with.” He could probably see the panic in her expression as she turned to look at him. 

            “Reinhardt, please, that’s not fair.” Angela whined, hoping that pouting at him would make him resend that decision. “I want to make sure that we coordinate, it is a couple’s costume after all.”

            “Ah, I know what colors your outfit will be, I will be able to match it well enough.” He puffed out his chest with pride as he stated that, just making Angela more worried. 

            “If you’re sure… But you know you can ask me for help, any help at all.” He reassured her that he would before rolling into a tale about how Balderich’s family were actually werewolves that ruled Eichenwalde and were driven out until the rumors calmed down enough that they could reassume power. It was a nice distraction, but it didn’t take away the fact that Angie wished that she hadn’t suggested surprise costumes. She hated things being kept secret.

            It was still early afternoon when they arrived back at base, leaving Angela plenty of time to get started on her costume. She’d plotted out the design weeks in advance and Athena helped her with the scans that became the pattern pieces. In only a few hours everything had been cut out and was ready for sewing or detailing. Usually she would have immediately gotten down to sewing, but it was dinner time and Reinhardt had been lovingly on her case about not eating enough. Not to mention her appetite had been more hearty lately, but she’d been, well, more active than normal. Even though he was in his late fifties, her boyfriend had more energy than most men half his age. 

            The Overwatch cafeteria might be nicer than most, but it was still a cafeteria. Angela was sighing as she stood in front of the menu, trying to decide if it was anything she wanted to eat when an arm was slung around her shoulders, making her jump. “Well howdy there Angie.” A familiar voice drawled from her side and it was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes. 

            “Hello Jesse. Is there something I can do for you?” She asked, cocking her head slightly as he moved to grab a tray from the stack, thankfully removing his arm from her. 

            “Well, I was thinking there was something we could do for eachother. You know that Halloween party’s coming up and I was thinking we could go together since we’re both unattached. I got some ideas about a mighty fine costume for you, and maybe a little something you could be wearing afterwards.” His brows wriggled suggestively and it was all she could do to keep from groaning in disgust. You make one drunken mistake and the guy acts like the two of you are going to end up together. Before she could answer, though, a warm voice boomed through the cafeteria and a pair of familiar arms scooped her up. 

            “Kolibri! I hoped I would catch you here.” He greeted before pressing a warm kiss to her lips. “I made us dinner, Bibbelsche Bohnesupp. Unless you are priorly engaged?” He asked, canting  his head towards McCree who very much looked like the wind just got knocked out of him. She leaned against him as he held her closer, taking just a moment before replying. 

            “No, I was just going to tell Jesse that we finished our costume shopping today. I’m going to be Red Riding Hood and Reinhardt’s going to be the Big Bad Wolf.” She could feel the smile on Reinhardt’s face as she leaned her head against his, the Blackwatch team member still looking flabbergasted at the moment. This was something she’d have to thank Reinhardt for later. “I appreciate your earlier invitation, but I have a date.” She finally turned to Jesse, who’d finally stopped looking like a fish out of water. He nodded, tipping his hat to the couple with a short goodbye as Angela was carried off to Reinhardt’s room. “Thank you.” She murmured, pressing kisses to his cheek.

            “You have spoken often about how Jesse won’t take hints. I thought something more blunt would work.” He held her a little closer, keeping his arm firmly tucked under her. She relaxed and dropped her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the attention. “I’m surprised you did not say something sooner to him.” That drew a tired groan out of Angela. 

            “I’ve tried. I told him I wasn’t interested, tried to pawn him off on other people, but I guess that didn’t matter. Even after I turned him down point blank I feel like he’s assumed a ‘friends with benefits’ thing would carry on since we were both single.” There was a pleasant warm feeling that carried along with saying ‘were’. She had a handful of relationships while working at the hospital, but in Overwatch it was rather hard to meet people and she’d been heavily tied up in her work. The hospital didn’t have near the reach or funding of the organization, so there was just more that could be done. Though, now her research was going to have to wait a little. She had something else just as important in her life. “I think that little display will stop that.”

            “Anything for my lady.” He replied in a grandiose tone that Angela was sure would have been accompanied by a bow if she wasn’t settled in his arms. Before they headed outside, Reinhardt gathered her up in his jacket, making her laugh. She briefly thought about teasing him for it, but she was warm and he’d made dinner, so he got a bit of a pass for right now. 

            The smell of soup wafted through the hallway up from his apartment, making Angela’s stomach growl. Some day she needed to ask Reinhardt to teach her how to cook. “Bibbelsche Bohnesupp, that has bacon in it, right?” It wasn’t something she’d had often, a few times as a child when her father got a craving. 

            “Yes! As much bacon and onions and potatoes as you can put in a soup and still call it that.” He opened the door before setting Angela down, having to unbundle her from his coat. “I perhaps should have asked, but I assumed you would join me.” There was a slight bit of sheepishness there, making Angela laugh. 

            “You know I’ll join you anytime I can. Though, I do need to go home tonight so I can work on my costume.” She had to keep her voice firm on that fact, otherwise she would absolutely finish having dinner with him and just spend the night. It seemed to be a growing trend with the two of them. Not that she was complaining in the least. Reinhardt just tutted her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

            “Bah, you still have a month, what’s one evening spent with me?” He asked as he moved towards the kitchen, looking back over his shoulder at her. She shook her head before putting her hands on her hips, taking a literal stance against his suggestion.

            “It’s Friday night. You know if I stay tonight I’ll end up staying the entire weekend and I won’t do anything but you.” That drew a bark of laughter before she carried on. “But I need to get started now, I don’t want something to happen and find a stock backup.” It always bothered her how cheaply made the store bought costumes were and how few were appropriate for events they attended. Reinhardt turned and headed into the kitchen and Angela took that as a cue to go and sit down. It didn’t take long for him to scoop out their dinner and set it in front of her. 

            “You know no one will think less of you for having a store bought costume.” Reinhardt murmured, kissing her temple as he set the bowl on the table in front of her. “You don’t need to stress yourself over it.” Angela looked up at him as he sat down, trying to decide how to word what she wanted to say. As kind as Reinhardt’s words were, they weren’t true. Not for her. 

            “I wish that were true. Do you remember my first Halloween party with the team? I was still part time at the hospital and hardly had enough time to look for a costume. I got that pretty witch costume and every news outlet that reported on the event slammed me for it.” She used the term ‘news outlet’ loosely. They were little more than gossip magazines. “It was even brought up last Halloween.” Reinhardt’s worried expression hardened into firmer lines as he placed a hand over Angela’s, keeping her from grabbing her spoon. A wave of embarrassment at her lover’s concern washed over her and she gently wiggled her hand out from under his. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned that. It’s so dumb to get upset over something like that, I-”

            “But it upset you.” Angela took a deep breath once he said that, trying to mitigate how silly she felt. “We have PR teams, surely someone could do something about it?”

            “If they did, then the reporters would know it upsets me and that’s another field day. They’d never let it go and make a fuss about the fact that I don’t want it talked about.” She shoveled some soup in her mouth, intent on having some sort of break so she didn’t sound too crazy. “Please, just, let me handle this, like this. It’s easier to deal with it even if it’s more work.” The look on Reinhardt’s face was telling, he didn’t quite know what to say to her to either convince her to stop or to make her feel better. “It’s alright.” She smiled reassuringly before squeezing his hand. It was enough for them both to settle in for their dinner, Angela quickly finishing off her bowl before going for another. 

            “Someone has quite the appetite.” Reinhardt teased as she walked back by him. She rolled her eyes as she settled in and started to eat more.  
            “Well, someone’s has me doing training that usually leads to quickies every morning, so I need nourishment.” She retorted, trying not to smile as she kept focused on her food. Reinhardt chuckled to himself as he got up, carrying his bowl into the kitchen before he came back to loom behind her. He nuzzled in against her neck, making her shiver. “Rein,” She whined a little, trying not to shiver from the attention. “Behave.” He laughed outright now, arms wrapping around her middle. 

            “How can I behave with you around? I do need something sweet for dessert after all.” He nuzzled at her more, making her squeal with laughter when his beard tickled her. 

            “Alright, alright, but after we’ve had time to digest this. Last time we just fell asleep.” She replied, reaching back so she could gently jab him in the ribs. She could feel him still laughing as he held her tight and made his way to the couch. 

            “A short break, then. Mmm, perhaps we should continue watching Lord of The Rings. We didn’t make it through the second one last time.” Angela hummed in response, snuggling against him as he settled onto the couch. His hand buried itself in her hair, gently rubbing the back of her neck as he instructed Athena to start the movie back off where they left it. The pair of them intended to watch the movie, but it took no time for them to fall asleep. No matter how good the movie was, the exhaustion of working in Overwatch won out. 

            For once, Angela was the first one to wake up. Perhaps it was because she managed not to move much, but Reinhardt’s deep, even breathing was almost enough to lul her back to sleep. It was almost strange. She couldn’t recall of a time when Reinhardt hadn’t been awake before her. That made her wonder if he simply woke up early or if other things kept him awake. She might just be over thinking things, fretting, but she couldn’t help it. With how long she’d known him, he rarely showed when things bothered him, choosing to make sure his teammates were taken care of and in decent spirits. That wasn’t going to fly, not with Angela. He didn’t have to bear anything alone. 

            Despite Angela’s best efforts, she fell asleep again. Too many late nights catching up to her trying to get work done, as always. This time when she woke up it was because Reinhardt was doing the best he could to gently pick her up and settle her back on the couch. “Everythin’ alright?” She mumbled through a yawn, rolling over so she could watch him walk his way to the bathroom. 

            “Just nature calling, liebling. What time is it?” He called back to her. Before she could reply, Athena piped in to announce that it was just after midnight. Angela groaned and stretched, trying not to be annoyed by the sudden four hour nap the two of them had. Beyond being annoyed, the dream she’d been having left her in a rather particular mood. She sat up, wriggling out of her dress and tossing it aside. One slender hand slipped between her legs, rubbing the growing wet spot between her legs as she waited for her partner to get back. “Someone was having a good dream.” He purred, making her jump as he kneeled down next to her. 

            “I was, but now I want the real thing.” She replied, rolling over and wiggling her hips. Reinhardt laughed and stood up and Angela moved back across the couch, motioning him onto the couch.  
            “Something particular in mind, libeling?” He asked, arching a brow as he settled in. She pressed into him, hips rolling down onto his as she nuzzled and nipped at his neck. His hands settled on her hips, holding her down just a bit as he rolled up against her. 

            “You could say that.” She finally replied, purring against his skin as her hands ran over his covered chest. “But are you going to be a good boy and let me play with you?” Her hands slipped under his shirt, peeling the cloth away from him slowly. He obliged, holding his arms up where she could strip it away. She leaned in again, kissing down his neck and nipping along his collarbone, stopping occasionally to leave a mark that would show during his workout. A groan escaped her as he bucked his hips up and brought more friction between them. “So impatient.” She grumbled, turning backwards so she could wiggle his pants down off of his hips. 

            Reinhardt gripped her hips again, holding her in place as his tongue darted out, lapping against her damp lips. She groaned, stroking his cock before taking the head into her mouth, sucking slowly and softly just enough to tease him. There was a soft groan that escaped him, tongue delving into her as she wiggled back against him. Her hands stroked along his cock steadily, tongue lapping against his head teasingly. His thumb grazed over her clit as he continued eating her out until she finally pulled away, causing a brief sound of surprise from her large partner. She flipped around, stroking his cock again before pressing him inside of her. She bit down on her lower lip, trying not to moan as he stretched her open. His hands started moving for her hips again until she shook her finger, tutting him.

            “Uh uh, I said you needed to be a good boy.” She reached out and took his large hands, settling them high on her waist. The perfect placement for supporting her, but not to guide her movement. She set a slow pace as she worked herself open further on his cock, methodically stretching herself further open until she could take him fully. There was a moment’s break for her just to breathe, still marveling at how full he made her feel every time. One of his hands moved down just far enough to run his thumb over the bulge in her stomach. “Like what you see?”

            “Always.” He smirked up at her as she ran her hands along the bulge next, shivering slightly. After another deep breath she started to move, rocking her hips steadily as she took all of him in with every bounce. His thumbs toyed over her breasts, trying to coax a more frantic pace from her. She kept steady, even pace, grinning to herself as he brought his hands up, pinching and teasing her nipples. Her teasing came in words, praising his patience and calling him a good boy as she rode him harder, using more of her weight to come down on him. She kept the harder pace until her legs shuddered, pace stuttering as her strength waned with her growing need to cum. 

            Reinhardt’s hands dropped from her waist, gripping her hips with a bruising force as his hips snapped upwards. She gasped, canting forward to rest her hands on his chest as he took over. He set a brutal pace, bringing her down at an angle where he was grinding her clit against his shaft. She started whimpering the closer she got, pleading weakly with him for more. Even though she couldn’t see it, she knew he was smirking as she came, gasping his name and twitching internally. She collapsed forward, moaning his name as his pace continued, fucking into her steadily until he came as well. He growled her name lowly against her neck, curling in around her slightly as she was pumped full of his cum until a new spot formed on the couch under them. She could feel the swell of her stomach and the soreness of her hips that would surely lead to bruises the next day. 

            “Should I take us to bed?” Reinhardt asked, voice almost mirthful that he’d lured her in to stay with him another night. Angela sighed playfully and rested her head on his chest. That was more than fine with her, she was far too tired to try to walk back to her apartment that evening anyways. Her costume would have to wait until the next day to be worked on. She nodded, yawning weakly before he scooped her up and carried him off to bed with her. 

            The next day, the next afternoon even, she finally pulled herself away from her partner and back to her apartment. There was always the temptation to stay, but she needed to finish her costume. Hand stitching was done first, the embroidered pieces that would serve as the most prominent embellishment of the dress and cape. It was methodical work, something that she could set her hands on and just give her mind a break. Sewing was one thing that she’d always found great comfort in and it recharged her mental batteries. As much as it was a recharge and a break that she needed, she found herself wishing that Reinhardt was there with her. Not even for them actively doing things together, she just enjoyed his company. 

            It was Sunday night when she finally pulled herself away from her work and met Reinhardt for dinner. Just a quiet night in, less naughty than the others because Angela brought her costume to work on and Reinhardt didn’t accidentally want to sit on one of her needles. They talked as she worked, trying again to watch Lord of the Rings without dozing off. Begrudgingly, Angela had to pack up and head back to her room. They had a mission in the morning and both of them needed sleep. 

            The next several weeks were hectic. On top of scheduled missions, there were near constant emergencies with outcroppings of rogue omnics trying to tear through cities, new waves of Bastion units being launched and intercepted before lives were lost. There were late nights of patching people up and sitting at bedsides to make sure that everyone would make it through the night. Too many nights Angela passed out at her desk and awoke carefully tucked into bed. She didn’t have to ask, Reinhardt was the only one that could get into her apartment besides the higher ups and they would have just let her sleep at her desk. Not to mention there were often left overs tucked in her fridge so she’d have an easy meal sometime in the day. Once they had time she’d have to show him how much she appreciated him taking care of her. 

            Finally, the week of the costume party, the Overwatch team caught a break. Everything calmed down enough that there weren’t missions, just a few meetings and shortened week days. The commanders opted to give everyone enough of a break that they could rest up and be at their peak sooner rather than later. That week, Angela basically moved into Reinhardt’s apartment. She’d missed him and she just needed some time with him. Most of it was was just spent curled up on the couch together, she would quietly work on her costume as they watched a movie, or Reinhardt played one of his well loved video games, pulling her into it occasionally. Angela even tried cooking one night. It was almost edible, unlike the usual harden brick of slop that she managed to turn most foods into. 

            The day before the costume party, Angela did her final try on, and, well, it was… Interesting. She could have sworn the skirt was longer than the last fitting, and how was the waist so loose? She did what modifications that she could, but she would just have to wear leggings under the dress to make sure that everything was appropriate. Well, appropriate as it could be. The top had an illusion where only someone as tall as Reinhardt could actually see through it, leaving a teasing glimpse to what Angela was wearing under it for her partner. It might be a rather short party and Angela was ready for that. Partially because she was still tired from all of the work they’d done, and partially because she wanted to spend the night alone with Reinhardt.

            The night of the party, the base was abuzz with everyone getting ready and piling into vehicles to head off. Most of the crew had already left, leaving Angela, Reinhardt, and a few other stragglers sliding into the last van, the only one rented that was large enough for her partner. “You look lovely.” Reinhardt murmured, bending closer to her as she leaned against him. Angela grinned and leaned up, kissing his cheek. 

            “You look like a werewreck.” She teased in return. He absolutely looked like he was a mid-transition werewolf. The red flannel he was wearing matched her dress near perfectly, but where her costume was tidy and covered in details, Reinhardt’s was quite literally shredded. Part of his chest was bare, tufts of chest hair poking out from the top, it and the flannel both looking like claws had been taken to various parts of it, the pants he was wearing were doomed to the same fate. With Reinhardt’s natural hariness, he absolutely looked like he was mid-transformation with the teeth and ears he applied. She was almost jealous how effortlessly perfect his outfit was. 

            “Your werewreck.” He replied, wrapping an arm around her to pull her up and pepper the side of her face in kisses. Angela laughed, turning to actually catch one of those kisses as one of the agents rolled his eyes and gave the couple some space. “Your outfit is quite lovely, but…” He glanced down before looking back up at her. She laughed even more then. 

            “It’s an illusion top. They’d have to be looking down at me exactly as you are to have the same effect.” That caused the slight furrowing of his brows to calm as he nodded. “But, what do you think-” He didn’t let her finish as he tucked his head in against her cheek. 

            “It is such a waste that that’s not all you’re wearing right now.” He purred practically against her throat, making her shiver. Later she’d be mad about how quickly he could rile her up, but now she had to do focus on not looking aroused. 

            “Behave!” She hissed in reply, hiding her blush by pulling her hood up. Reinhardt laughed as they piled into the car, the pair of them unfortunately not alone in the back seat. It would have been nice to have had some relief before they got to the party. 

            “Are you looking forward to the afterparty.” He asked, hovering over her where she could feel the rumble of the words in his chest. It was all Angela could do to hold her composure at the moment. Reinhardt knew exactly what he was doing and it infuriated the doctor that her composure went to pieces when he was nearby. Honestly, it was a wonder that they lasted as long not letting this boil over as they did. 

            “What afterparty?” He wrapped an arm around her and held her closer as she whispered to him.

            “Our afterparty.”

            “Our afterparty?”  
            “Yes.” He hummed, hand running up her side and just under her breast.  
            “Behave.” She hissed again, gently elbowing him as he laughed again. 

            “Are you sure? I could give you a little taste of what’s to come.” His hand roamed further along her side. Her hand batted at his furiously, trying to make him stop as the van rolled to a stop. She simply couldn’t take him anywhere, especially places that they were sanctioned to have to be. Though, that might work in their favor, she wouldn’t mind going home early if neither of them were really enjoying themselves. 

            “Let’s just get through this party and get home.” She grumbled under her breath, nudging at him to move as everyone else started getting out of the van. She swore she could hear him whisper ‘I like the sound of that’, but she was going to pretend that she didn’t hear that. The party was already bustling, people in costumes of all kinds milling around and talking. Oddly, the press seemed to be thin, and more than that they were taking pictures and only making short, small conversations before moving along. “Reinhardt, did something happen? I thought this was going to be another interview fest.” Angela looked around a bit, holding onto her date’s arm as he lead her into the building. 

           “One of Overwatch’s senior staff may have decided that they were tired of feeling like a circus animal and demanded some strict rules from the press before they would show up.” Reinhardt replied, pointedly not looking at Angela as he leaned in to whisper to her. She laughed softly under her breath before gently tapping her head against his shoulder. Leave it up to Reinhardt to try his hardest to make sure that she was going to be comfortable at the party. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before she had to split off for a little while and mingle. 

            Even though she hadn’t been away from Reinhardt long, she kept looking to find him in the crowd. It wasn’t hard, he was too tall and too loud to hide. Still, her gaze hovered on his hands as he talked animatedly to the people grouped around him. It was hard not to think of those hand being around her waist and holding her tight, but she had to focus on the people that were in front of her, not her boyfriend, across the room, laughing loud enough to ring through the room. As the night wound on, the party started to loosen up and people started migrate onto the dance floor or to tables. Angela herself made a not so subtle beeline to her boyfriend as soon as people gave her enough of a break to. 

            “You look talked out.” Reinhardt chuckled, taking Angela’s hand to lead her out on the dance floor. 

            “I am. There are so many people that think they understand my technology and it’s almost impossible to actually talk to them.” She sighed and shook her head, hand rubbing at her temples. Reinhardt gently took her waist in hand, guiding her to stand atop his feet. As much as Angie loved the goofy dances like the electric slide or the hustle, ballroom dancing was not her forte. It was, however, Reinhardt’s. Or at least one of them. He never ceased to amaze her with everything he could do. Angela rested her arm along his and took his free hand in her’s. She let him lead her through several songs, the two of them enjoying the quiet and the stares of more than a few people. Of course, it was only a matter of time before they started getting a little handsy. They’d both had a few glasses of wine, Angela’s effecting her much more than Reinhardt’s, but she felt warmer and gigglier, and his hand felt good on her waist. She moved closer, hands roaming up his arms and over his chest. “Reinhaaaardt.” She whined a little, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him through her lashes. She knew the effect probably wasn’t as sultry as she wanted to be, but it seemed to work as he moved them away from the dance floor. 

            “Yes, kätzchen?” He purred in against his ear the moment he’d gotten her into a semi-secluded area. His hand teased it’s way down her waist and to her hip, as low as he could in their current mixed company. “You seem to need something.”

            “You. Again. Always.” She whined a little and pressed up against him, hands rubbing over his abdomen. That made him smirk as he ushered her away, looking intently about the room. They started their way down the hall where the bathrooms were, testing for an opened door. The room was dark and with a little free groping that wasn’t of each other, they found the lightswitch. It was a rather small coat closet, just large enough for the pair to tuck inside and Reinhardt to press Angela up against the wall. He kissed her deeply, lips parting as his free hand slipped down and tugged her skirt upwards. He pulled back, arching a brow as he tugged free one side of Angela’s tie-on-underwear. 

            “Someone was prepared.” He hummed letting the ribboned bit of lace fall free as he pulled her further upwards, his fingers rubbing against her damp lips. She whined a little, hands clawing at the material of his shirt as she tried to press down against him. Ther arm holding her upwards pulled her further, his thick fingers probing into her slowly. “And eager, as always.” He chuckled, lips and warm breath tickling her neck. 

            “Rein, please.” She pleaded, burying her face in against his shoulder. His thumb teased her clit as he continued working his fingers into her, slowly and steadily working her open. He didn’t say anything further, choosing instead to hoist her higher. His fingers retracted as his tongue replaced them, drawing a gasp from her. His thumb continued to tease her clit as his tongue pressed deeper, working at that tender place inside of her. She buried her hands into his thick hair as she tensed around him, He hummed against her folds, making her tremble with pleasure. One of her hands flew to her mouth as a particularly loud gasp slipped through her lips. She had to bite her palm as his chuckle rumbled through her, It made her tremble and she had to lean against the wall for support. It didn’t take much more teasing before she came, arching up off the wall and trying not to make too much noise.

           The switch was swift as Reinhardt moved to stand upright again, dropping her down to waist height. Kisses were trailed across the thin fabric containing her breasts before he settled at her neck, slowly working a hickey into place as one of his hands worked his shredded pants off of his hips. Her legs hooked as far around his waist as she could manage so she could pull him closer. He reacted by pressing her up against the wall, the tip of his cock teasing against her soaked lips. In a practiced movement his hips bucked upwards, flattening her back to the wall as he pushed inside of her. There was no way to fully conceal the squeal of pleasure that escaped her, her hand clamping over her mouth again immediately afterwards. He set a fast pace into her from the start and it was all she could do to keep from crying out. Later she’d get back at him for this because he was obviously trying to get her to make noise. There was a certain thrill that ran through her at the prospect of someone finding them that she almost wanted to test it. Almost. 

            His hands gripped her hips tight, keeping her from speeding it up more or alleviating the pace at all. More kisses were pressed against her neck, his voice rumbling against her neck with praise and teasing that made her squirm ineffectively in his grasp. They both knew she wouldn’t last and before long she was tensing around him, clamping her mouth as tightly as possible to muffle the near scream of pleasure. She could feel Reinhardt smirking as he just fucked her harder. Her body was trembling as her hand grasped at his shirt, trying to find some way to alleviate the overstimulation. 

            It was impossible for her to stay quiet now, moans steadily filling the room as her hand drooped. His fingers gripped tighter, there were going to be bruises on her hips tomorrow. She loved it though, always finding excuses to show off the fact that Reinhardt had fucked her senseless. His name escaped her and her hips bucked up in response to his stuttering thrusts as she could tell he was reaching his own orgasm. She pushed herself off of the wall and scrambled to hold onto him. His hand slid from her hip to her back, bracing her as she started cumming. Her head drooped, biting hard onto his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. People had to be hearing them by now, they weren’t that far away from the party. Maybe the music was loud enough to keep them from getting caught. He didn’t stop, his thrusts becoming more frantic until he came inside of her. She shuddered as the full feeling overcame her. It always left a mess, his cock slowly slipping out of her to leave spatterings of thick white cum beneath them.  
            “Is the kätzchen satisfied with her milk?” He teased, sounding far less out of breath than he should. Angie was jealous of his unfairly good stamina. For now she just nodded, pressing tighter to him before she dropped her head against his shoulder again. “It seems someone needs to be taken home.” 

            “Yes.” She mumbled tiredly as Rein stopped just enough to pick up her fallen panties and tuck them into his pocket. He shifted her into one arm so he could zip his pants back up and pull her skirt back into place. Since they were already in the closet and picked up their coats and draped one over Angela before the headed out through the crowd.  
            Reinhardt was careful to maneuver them along the edges so there wouldn’t be too many questions. He did catch Jack for a moment to indicate that they were headed back to the base, Angela being too tired for anymore party that night. He waved them off and they headed to one of the cars to be carted back to base. 

            “Rein, can we get pizza when we get home?” Angela murmured once they were settled into the back of the car and she had her head pressed against his shoulder. He laughed softly, kissing the top of her head.  
            “Finger foods not enough for you?” He teased, only drawing a grumble from her. She could feel him smiling as he wrapped his arm around her. “Of course, Angela. Anything you want.”

  
  



End file.
